Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 5\dfrac{1}{2} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{11}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 11}{4 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{209}{8}$ $ = 26 \dfrac{1}{8}$